Hey, this was not my fault!
by IHaveNargles
Summary: A random blizzard pops up in Burgess three days before Easter and Bunny has something to say about it. See what is discovered about our favorite Guardian of Fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's three days before Easter and there was a blizzard going on in Burgess. Bunny was beyond angry and had his last straw with the Guardian of Fun. The first thing he did was go to North. Jack seemed to listen to him more. So tapping the ground twice with his foot, Bunny was soon on his way to the pole. "North!" Bunny called out as he walked to the Russian's office. He heard the said man heave a sigh before opening his door.

"Yes, Bunny? What brings you here when it so close to Easter?"

"Frost." Bunny grounded out, his ears twitching. North gave another tired sigh.

"What has Jack done now?"

"There's a blizzard going on in Burgess right now."

"So you blame Jack?" When Bunny nodded, North shook his head in disappointment. "Bunny, you do know that Jack isn't the only one who brings winter to the world right? Winter happens by itself when there isn't any help too." Bunny was shaking in anger. North always took that brat's side.

"Then let's go visit him and get the answers from him." Bunny tried. He needed to see for himself.

"Alright Bunny, let's go. To the sleigh!" Bunny scowled but complied. He wanted North to be there when Frost gloats about what he did. Bunny clung onto the sleigh for dear life as they launched into the sky. He definitely didn't like the loop-de-loops. For a vague second, Bunny wondered if Frost liked the sleigh or his tunnels more before shaking his head. Who cares what Frost thought? He made a blizzard three days before Easter; he had to pay for it. "Whoa, big blizzard."

"What did I tell you?"

"Even big for Jack." North added thoughtfully. Bunny smacked his forehead. Can't he see that Frost was the culprit in this? "Now where does Jack live?" Bunny was stumped on that one. Where did the Guardian of Fun live?

"Well, he seems to hang around here in Burgess a lot." Bunny offered as he remembered that most of the incidents from Jack had taken place here.

"Then let's look around." North said as he headed in the direction of the lake they had been on last time they were in Burgess. It made sense, Bunny thought. Frost seemed the most relaxed there. But Bunny doubted Frost would be there now, but it was something. When they got closer to the lake, with Bunny shivering and complaining, they heard a few screams. North pulled out his swords and they rushed to the screams. They found Jamie and his friends huddled under some tree roots. "Did Jack do this?" North asked gravely after they brought the kids back to Jamie's house.

"No, Jack has been sleeping the last three days!" Jamie said shocked.

"Where's he been sleeping then?" Bunny asked curiously. If Frostbite didn't do this, then who did?

"At the lake." The boy with blond hair and braces answered. This shocked North and Bunny both.

"Yeah, at first we thought he was dead, because he's so pale, but Jamie shook him awake and he was grumpy but told us he needed to rest." Pippa explained. Now that was hard to imagine. Bunny thought amused. A grumpy Guardian of Fun.

"Is he still out there?" North asked alarmed. Jamie nodded.

"The last time we saw him, he was lying on a pile of snow and when this blizzard hit, we were out there checking on him. He was still asleep."

"Well it's a good thing he can't die." Bunny said not in the least bit worried. North sent him a sharp glare as the kids looked alarmed at this. Bunny winced.

"So he'll be okay?" Cupcake asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's practically made of snow and ice." Bunny assured them, trying to make up for his slip up. It seemed to have worked.

"Right, I go get Jack. Bunny stay here. When I come back, we talk about this." North said fixing Bunny with a stern look. Bunny sighed but nodded. Luckily for him, he brought a few eggs to paint so he could get ready for Easter. He hoped his egg golems were keeping things going steady.

North's P.O.V

He couldn't help but be disappointed in Bunny for being so quick to blame Jack. Was everything that Jack did for them not trustworthy enough? Jack has suffered through a lot in the last three hundred years no doubt. He didn't even have a proper home. North was determined to offer Jack to stay at the pole. He knew Jack's immediate answer would be no but North was going to keep reminding the boy. Now, North thought, where would Jack be? He had just arrived at the lake. Pile of snow… "Maybe under tree?" North shrugged and started digging. After what seemed like an hour, North finally found Jack. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought Jack was dead. "Precious…" North muttered smiling at the sight. Once he got past the dead look, Jack looked like a little kid sleeping. It was adorable. North was glad he made Bunny stay with the children. He wouldn't let Jack live this down and North knew how ruthless Bunny could be when it's something you can't help.

North sighed. He really didn't want to wake Jack, but he needed to ask Jack who might have made this blizzard, plus North just wanted to get out of the snow. "Jack!" North yelled over the howling wind and shaking the boy. Jack nearly jumped and scowled at North. But that scowl quickly turned to a look of shock. "Come Jack, to Jamie's!" Jack nodded and the two of them made it to Jamie's house as Jack worked on stopping the blizzard. By the time they got to Jamie's house, it was lightly snowing and Jack looked worn out. As soon as the two walked into Jamie's room, Bunny rounded on Jack.

"Who did this?" Jack frowned. Bunny was very angry. North just hoped it didn't turn into a full blown fight; especially in front of the children.

"Well, obviously it wasn't me." Jack said exhaustedly as he rested on his staff. The children were staring at him in awe and North couldn't help but chuckle at this. "It might've been Isaac…" Jack looked very unhappy as he mentioned this Isaac person.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked eagerly. Jack looked at him and the other children as if he just now noticed them. This concerned North a little bit.

"He's another winter spirit."

"But aren't you a winter spirit?"

"No, I'm the spirit of winter. There's a difference. Anyways, he isn't very fond of me and likes to make blizzards and frame me for it in his pass time." Jack rolled his eyes at this.

"How come he never gets caught?" Pippa asked curiously.

"He's not well known by many."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair." The black haired boy said frowning. North and Bunny were frowning as they listened to Jack. So some of the blizzards weren't made by Jack… North didn't like this Isaac person. He yawned suddenly, reminding North that Jack needed to rest.

"You mean you're still tired?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Who do you think stopped the blizzard?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. Jamie blushed. It was so sweet. North thought smiling. He was happy to see Jack interact with children and the children interact with him. He looked so happy even if the situation was serious.

"Oh yeah…" The other children laughed at his expense.

"Jack we need to get back to the pole. You can rest there." North said finally. He didn't want to though. Jack and the children were so happy. The children look sad but Jack nodded.

"Okay, are we taking the sleigh?" North grinned widely as Bunny rolled his eyes. "Everyone loves the sleigh." He muttered before nodding in confirmation.

"See you guys later!" Jack said before flying out of Jamie's window and taking off in the direction for the lake. Bunny sighed.

"See you on Easter." Then he turned and went out the door. North chuckled.

"Have a good Easter!" North said before following Bunny. They needed to talk about Isaac. North wondered how many times Jack was blamed for something he didn't do. North wondered if he was one of those who blamed Jack. North hoped he wasn't. He'd feel really bad about it. He knew Bunny had more of a chance of being one of those who blamed him and he didn't even do it. Bunny must be very worried about that. North knew just how much Bunny cared about Jack, even if he didn't show it very much. North was happy about that though because before, Bunny didn't care at all about Jack. He didn't even know Jack and he complained about him but then again, none of them knew anything about Jack before MiM made him Guardian. North found the two at the sleigh, but he was surprised to see Jack sleeping and Bunny painting eggs, not even paying attention to Jack. North thought for sure that Bunny would be making fun of Jack. Maybe North underestimated Bunny…

"I'd be making fun of Frostbite right now, but Easter is in three days…" Or not… North thought shaking his head. "And I know you're disappointed in me for blaming Jack so quickly. I honestly had no idea that there was another winter spirit that likes to frame Frostbite." Bunny said looking over at Jack for a few milliseconds before turning back to North. "I'm a bit disappointed in myself. Everything Frostbite has done for us, there's no paying him back." North smiled. He was glad that Bunny admitted that he was wrong.

"Now, you just have to tell Jack that." North said grinning as he got in the sleigh. Bunny snorted.

"Not in a life time, mate." North shook his head before taking off into the sky and using a snow globe to get to the pole. Bunny would tell Jack eventually. North thought as the pole came into sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V

"Jack, we're at the pole." Jack felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see that it was North. Jack just wanted to sleep. He had to get as much rest as he could before he had to leave to go down south to start winter. Jack followed North and Bunny into the pole, yawning. "Go get snacks, we have visitors." Jack yawned once again.

"Oh, hey Phil…" He mumbled tiredly as they passed him. Soon he found himself in the room where they had their monthly meetings with North and Bunny staring at him.

"Now tell us about Isaac." He didn't want to talk about Isaac. Talking about Isaac brought back painful memories.

"Well, before the MiM made me, Isaac was the one in charge of making sure that winter came to certain areas of the world when it was time and watch for weather patterns and stuff and so the winter sprites all listened to him. And then after I was made, I guess Isaac was informed by the MiM that his services were not needed and he got angry."

"So he went after you?" Bunny asked shocked.

"Yeah, it wasn't very pleasant." Jack almost shuddered as the memories went through his mind. "Anyways, ever since then, he's always started blizzards and had them blamed on me."

"Do the winter sprites listen to you?" North asked curiously.

"No, they're still loyal to Isaac." Jack said shrugging.

"How do you make it snow all around the world if you don't have any help?" Bunny asked in total shock.

"I do it myself, obviously. That's why I use the first week of spring to rest, so I won't get tired while I'm making it snow. I do a lot more than just have snow days you know." Jack didn't want to talk about Isaac or his job anymore. He hated having to watch out for weather patterns and watching out for blizzards that aren't supposed to happen; not that blizzards happen very often when it's not him making them, but he has to watch out for Isaac with that. It wasn't fun and it was very tiring work. He doesn't have any deadlines or anything, though. That's what he liked about being the spirit of winter.

"We had no idea you were so busy." North said finally. Jack just shrugged.

"I also think part of the reason he doesn't like me is that if the MiM didn't make me, then he might've been the next Guardian and that just made him a bit angrier."

"What gives you that impression?" Bunny asked a bit grimly.

"Well, for one he came to me and told me himself and it wasn't a very pleasant visit." Isaac's visits never usually were.

"When was this?"

"Two weeks after we stopped Pitch."

"Why didn't you say anything?" North asked looking concerned. Jack smiled.

"Look nothing happened, just him yelling at me is all. I appreciate your concern and everything but you don't have to worry about it." Well, he did a little more than yelling but Jack wasn't going to tell them that.

"Uh yeah we do mate." Bunny intervened. "Since Isaac is the one who made a blizzard three days before Easter, we'll have to talk to him."

"You never talked to me…" It was more like threatening rather than talking if anything. Bunny sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry for all the things I've said and done in my moments of anger, happy?" Jack grinned. Had Bunny finally forgiven him for the blizzard of '68? Jack sure hoped so.

"Very."

"Now, we need to know where Isaac is." North said looking very happy.

"I hear it's somewhere in Russia. I think it's somewhere near Moscow." Jack said shrugging. He wasn't sure and he definitely wasn't keen on going looking for the spirit after their many unpleasant encounters. That's why he never went looking for Isaac when he got blamed for the blizzards Isaac started.

"Hm… then let's go!" Jack didn't want to but if he didn't go, they'd both get suspicious. Jack reluctantly got back into the sleigh with Bunny and North. He could still feel the pain from the last time he ran into Isaac. Jack braced himself as they got closer and closer to Moscow. He so badly wanted to hide behind Bunny and just stay there, but Bunny would have thought he was sick or something. Jack shook his head. What was he thinking? Isaac wasn't scary. Sure he was ruthless and angry but he wasn't scary. Jack just needs to suck it up and face Isaac like the Guardian he is. Sooner than Jack would've liked, they were in Moscow and now looking for Isaac's home. They found it two miles north of Moscow, so Jack wasn't completely wrong.

"Looks like I was right…" Jack said yawning once again.

"Hello Frost and I see you've brought North and Bunny with you. Are you afraid of a repeat of last time?" Isaac's voice greeted them. Jack rolled his eyes as North and Bunny stared at him in concern.

"Of course not, but Bunny here has an issue with you making a blizzard three days before Easter." Jack said playing it off as nothing; although Jack was very happy that North and Bunny were with him.

"What blizzard? I didn't make a blizzard anywhere. I'd be pretty stupid to do that." Isaac said raising an eyebrow as he walked towards the three Guardians. Bunny sneered at him.

"Yes, but you're pretty stupid to start one three days before Easter and blame it on Jack, who's been sleeping the last three days."

"Did Frost tell you that?"

"No, his witnesses." North cut in before Bunny could do anything.

"Who? The last I heard, Frost here is invisible." Isaac said sneering at Jack, but Jack could see the flicker of worry in his eyes.

"Well, you heard wrong. I may not have many, but I do have believers." North and Bunny looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention of this, especially Bunny, who had been telling Jack from the beginning that he wasn't ever going to be seen by children and will always be ignored. Jack of course had already forgiven him for that the day he made Jamie believe in Bunny. He didn't even expect Jamie to believe in him too.

"What does it matter if you have a few believers?" Isaac said laughing. Jack glared at him. It mattered a lot to him if he had a few believers. "You'll always be a no body and trouble maker." Bunny clenched his fists.

"We know it was you who started the blizzard." He stated before he could do something stupid.

"Okay, yes. I was the one who started the blizzard. What are you going to do about it?"

"This." North said, cracking his knuckles before grabbing Isaac by the shirt. "Don't you ever start blizzards and blame them on Jack again, understand?" North threatened lifting Isaac off the ground and getting closer to his face. Isaac looked truly scared. "If you do, there will be more visits where this one comes, got it?"

"U-Understood."

"Good, let's go." North let Isaac go and Jack followed North and Bunny back to the sleigh but not before hearing Isaac say,

"This isn't over Frost." It honestly chilled Jack to his bones but he didn't say anything as he knew Bunny and North would want answers from him. As soon as they were on the sleigh, Jack tried to sleep a little more. He was still really exhausted from stopping the blizzard. This time there wasn't anyone to wake him up and for that he was grateful for because he had no idea how much longer he could stay awake.

Bunny's P.O.V

Why didn't the kid say anything to them before about Isaac? And what did Isaac mean that it wasn't over? Bunny glanced over at the sleeping Guardian of Fun. "What are we going to do now?" Bunny asked, worried.

"Let him sleep for now, we can question him later. He's exhausted from stopping the blizzard." Bunny nodded still looking worried. North chuckled. "Is Bunny worried about Jack?"

"N-No…" Bunny said crossing his arms. North grinned.

"Don't worry. I keep secret." North said winking at Bunny as they pulled into the workshop. "Phil, take Jack to his room."

"His room?" Bunny asked as the yeti did as he was asked.

"Well, as soon as I found out that Jack didn't have a proper home, I asked Phil and a few other yetis to construct room for Jack."

"It's already finished?"

"Yetis are quick." North said shrugging. "It took a lot to think of a way to keep the room cold though, but it all worked out. Want to see?" Bunny admitted he was curious, so with a shrug and a nod, he followed North to Frostbite's room. North wasn't lying when he said it was cold. Bunny was shivering when they got to the door. Phil had just left the room after tucking Frostbite into bed and Bunny wished he had a camera. The room was colored in hues of blue, white, and soft grays. There was a dresser next to the bed and a desk; although Bunny wondered why Jack would need a desk and wondered if Jack would like the fact that North had a room made for him specifically.

"Have you even asked him?"

"No, but I want him to know that he's welcome any time." North said beaming at the sleeping boy in the bed. Bunny frowned. He's heard from Tooth, Sandy, and North how Jack would come and visit them sometimes but Jack never came and visited Bunny. Maybe it was because the last time Jack came to the Warren of his own accord, Bunny had threatened him, saying that if he ever stepped one foot in his Warren, he'd knock the frost out of him. Bunny now regretted doing that. He vowed he would make it up to Frostbite when this all blew over; whatever 'this' was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V

When Jack woke up, he felt more rested than he did for a while. He definitely slept for more than a day. Jack confirmed it when North walked in saying, "Jack! You're awake! We were afraid you wouldn't wake up. You've been sleeping for three days." Stopping that blizzard really took a lot out of Jack. He hoped Isaac would rest with the blizzards, because making blizzards takes a lot out of Jack too and he was sure it took a lot out of Isaac. But Jack had no such luck as Bunny and Tooth came in looking stressed out.

"There's a blizzard happing in the Warren and my palace at the same time!" Tooth cried.

"How is that possible?" North asked frowning.

"Isaac…" Jack muttered before getting up. "I can't stop them at the same time…"

"That's fine, my eggs will be fine. Let's worry about the fairies." Bunny offered. Jack nodded and he followed Bunny and Tooth down the tunnels and to Tooth's Palace. It was worse than Jack had ever imagined. Jack wanted to cry. He hoped the blizzard in the Warren wasn't going to be as bad; he really hoped. Why do things like this keep happening? Jack wondered as he focused on stopping the blizzard. Within an hour, Jack got it to stop. But now everything was covered in snow and Jack didn't think he could take melting the snow _and_ stopping the blizzard in the Warren.

"Don't worry about the snow, my fairies can work on melting it. Go take care of the Warren." Tooth said hugging Jack before he nodded and followed Bunny to the Warren. The Warren, to Jack's dismay, wasn't any better than Tooth's Palace.

"Are you going to be okay, mate?" Bunny asked worriedly. Jack smiled. He knew Bunny cared about him but he wasn't going to state that at a time like this.

"Yeah, just give me a second to get myself together." Bunny nodded, still looking worried, as Jack closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He didn't have to worry about melting snow here, the Warren was hot enough to melt it by itself. He just needed to focus on stopping the blizzard. It was hard and for a whole ten minutes Jack struggled. When he almost gave up, the howling of the wind stopped and the snow was slowly falling to the ground. Jack let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding before taking a few deep breathes. This was a lot harder than Jack thought. He definitely couldn't stop another blizzard after this. Jack regained some strength and used it to stop the snow from falling completely.

"The Warren is hot enough to melt the snow and the eggs are okay, so let's head back to Tooth's Palace and see what we can do." Bunny suggested, but he looked like he regretted it as soon as he said it. Jack nodded.

"I don't know how much I'll be able to do at this point, but I know I won't be able to stop another blizzard if one came up."

"Maybe we should head back to the pole and let you rest. Tooth would understand."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay, Frostbite, whatever you say." Jack rolled his eyes and followed Bunny back to Tooth's Palace. Only a quarter of the snow was gone. Jack did what could and melted four quarters of the snow before he had to stop or he'd collapse.

"Thank you so much Jack!" Tooth said hugging him tightly. "We'll get the rest!"

"Okay, see you around." After that, Bunny had forced Jack to return to the pole where he nearly collapsed as soon as he took one step in the door. Phil caught him before he fell and carried Jack all the way to his room; _his room_. North had come in sometime later, telling Jack how he was always welcome to stay at the pole anytime he wanted. Jack felt so warmed by that. He hoped that Bunny would soon put his barriers down and let him stay at the Warren too. Jack, though it may not seem like it, really liked the spring weather. It was a change from the winter weather and Jack didn't get to enjoy the spring weather as much because of his duties and other spirits and sprites of the spring and summer seasons chased him off.

Bunny even did a few times but Jack didn't mind if it was Bunny. He just seemed to know that Bunny wouldn't truly harm him because Bunny wasn't that kind of person. Sure he called Jack a pest and it did hurt when Bunny said he was invisible and that he would never get someone to believe him ever, but Bunny never truly harmed him. Jack just wanted Bunny's friendship and he hoped that he had it because he just didn't want to be alone anymore. When he did find himself alone, he always went to go visit one of the other Guardians, but making sure he wasn't a bother first. Jack fell asleep still thinking about it.

Bunny's P.O.V

"How did it go?" North asked anxiously as he and Bunny ended up in North's office.

"He was tired by the time he stopped the blizzard in Tooth's Palace. Apparently it was worse than a normal blizzard, whatever a normal blizzard is." Bunny grumbled the last part.

"And he managed to stop the blizzard in the Warren?" North asked surprised.

"Yes, but I told him to leave the snow to melt on its own. But he did melt the snow in Tooth's Palace, until there was less than a quarter of it left. That's when Tooth said she and her fairies could take care of it and I forced him to come back here."

"Good job, Bunny. He looked very exhausted."

"We still need to talk to him about Isaac."

"I know Bunny. It's hard though since Isaac keeps making blizzards."

"There's another one?"

"In Antarctica, but that's in season."

"But there are weather patterns that Frostbite has to go by."

"Yes, but he's exhausted enough as it already is." North said gravely.

"Frostbite needs to invest in some help…"

"I know, but it can't be easy for Jack." Bunny frowned, but he had an idea.

"Maybe we should go talk to Terra about that."

"Do you think she will listen? You know, she can be a bit hard headed when it comes to her seasonal spirits."

"Yes, but I'm hoping she'll be that way to get the others to help out Frostbite."

"We can try." North said nodding.

"You can take Tooth or Sandy with you. I've got some eggs to attend to." North nodded.

"Phil, watch Jack until I come back. I'll be at Tooth's Palace if you or Jack needs me. He shouldn't wake for another day for how exhausted he looked." Phil nodded and said something in Yeti language that only North seemed to understand before he went back to Frostbite's room.

"See you in a few."

"Yes, and I'll keep you posted." With a nod, Bunny tapped his foot and soon he was heading back to his nice, warm and toasty, Warren. Now he can defrost his toes!

North's P.O.V

North was worried about Jack as he used a snow globe to get to Tooth's Palace. Of course Jack was safe, but North didn't know how many blizzards Jack could take. He really hoped that there's supposed to be a blizzard in Antarctica. North was brought out of his thoughts by Tooth saying, looking very surprised, "North, what are you doing here?"

"Bunny had idea. We can go talk to Terra about getting Jack some help with his season, but Bunny can't come because he still has to tend to the Warren after the blizzard."

"Mother Nature?" Tooth asked surprised. "Doesn't Jack already have help?" North shook his head sadly.

"No, he told me and Bunny he does his work by himself." She frowned

"Why didn't he say anything?" North shrugged.

"You know how he is. He doesn't like talking about his job." She sighed but nodded. It was true. Jack hated talking about his job and if questions about it came up, he'd either change the subject or leave if changing the subject didn't work (which it never did when Bunny was in the room). "Have you had any progress with snow?"

"Yes, it's all melted. The girls are fixing up a few things and it'll take them two hours at most before I can send them out to gather Teeth. So I can come with you to talk to Terra."

"Great!" Now I won't have to face her alone… North thought feeling relieved. It wasn't that she was scary. No, it was just that she's very hard to talk to when you're trying to convince her about something. It definitely wasn't going to be an easy conversation that's for sure. North just hoped Jack wouldn't give Phil any trouble when he woke up. North had a feeling that Phil and Jack were more than meets the eye. North could see that Jack appreciated Phil a lot. Is it because Phil paid attention to him for all of the attempts Jack made to get into the workshop? North felt sad about that. He could've just let Jack in to see his workshop instead of ignoring him, but Manny told him not to when North asked and North did feel anger towards him but he didn't voice it. He dared not to, for Manny is who made him come into existence to protect children.

"Where exactly does Terra live?" North was stumped by that. He had never thought to ask Bunny about that.

"I have no clue." She frowned.

"Maybe Jack might know…"

"He's sleeping, but I think we can wake him up, once more, for this." She nodded and the two returned to the pole after Tooth gave specific instructions for Baby Tooth. North did not expect to see Jack flying around and yelling for him when they got to the pole.

"North!"

"Jack, what is wrong?"

"Why did you leave? Phil didn't exactly help much." The boy looked so panicked that North was just shocked. He'd never seen Jack behave like this; like a lost kid looking for their parent in the middle of a busy mall.

"Bunny had idea."

"About Isaac?" Jack asked cautiously. Why is Jack acting so strange? It must have something to do with Isaac. North could only guess it was something bad.

"No, about getting you some help with winter." He looked shocked.

"Help?"

"Yeah, so you don't have to do it all by yourself and tire yourself out!" Tooth said smiling brightly.

"Oh. What is it?" Jack asked, looking relieved.

"He suggested we go talk to Terra about it, but we don't know where she lives."

"The Bermuda Triangle." Tooth frowned.

"Isn't that where humans disappear?" North asked confused.

"They don't disappear entirely. It's surrounded by all sorts of magic. It usually just makes the humans forget who they were and what they were doing and sends them to a random part of the world." Jack said shrugging.

"But wouldn't that bad for the human?" Tooth asked concerned. Jack looked sad at that.

"Yes and Terra hates it, but it's the only thing keeping her safe. Besides, not many humans try to go there like you'd think."

"Well, we're going to talk to her. I wanted to keep surprise, but since we didn't know where she lives," North shrugged. Jack smiled. "You still look tired, why don't you go back to sleep?" He sighed but nodded and went back to his room. Phil grumbled. "What? I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything." Phil rolled his eyes and walked away. North sighed. Tooth giggled and the two Guardians went to the Bermuda Triangle hoping to find Jack some help. Maybe if they succeed, they could help him with the blizzards.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had made it to the Bermuda Triangle and it was not easy. They had hit the magical barrier and were swarmed with all kinds of seasonal sprites and after yelling their voices hoarse, explaining why they were, Terra, finally (FINALLY!) showed up and let them through without harm. "What brings you here?" Terra asked finally when they walked into the main room or throne room is what it looks like. She had a chair at the very front of the room and it over looked the rest of the room. She sat down and looked at them expectantly.

"Jack."

"Ah, yes, Jack Frost. You've come here to complain about him, yes?"

"No." Tooth said shocked.

"Then what about Jack?" She asked looking exhausted.

"We were wondering if there was a way to get him some help. He told me and Bunny that he does everything himself." She looked shocked.

"He never told me this information. The sprites are supposed to help him." She said looking flabbergasted.

"He also said the sprites' loyalties lie in Isaac, his predecessor." Surprisingly, Terra looked angry but reined it in and sighed.

"This never would've happened if Manny didn't decide to make another winter spirit. I understand that his intentions were to save the children of the world from Pitch but in truth, there is no need for two winter spirits. But the business between Isaac and Jack is no business of mine."

"So you can't get him any help?" Tooth asked sadly. Terra looked thoughtful.

"I can talk to Isaac and the other winter sprites, but for the time being there's a blizzard that needs to be stopped in Antarctica." North's heart dropped.

"Jack is too exhausted to do it. He had to stop two blizzards from destroying Tooth's Palace and Bunny's Warren not too long ago. We know Isaac is the cause for those blizzards and the blizzard in Burgess three days before Easter as Jack was resting there for the last week before then." North explained, not wanting to put anymore strain on Jack then there already was. Terra pinched the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes, before she sighed and looked at the two Guardians.

"Alright, I'll go talk to Isaac immediately and get him to stop this foolishness. I can't say I can get the winter sprites to help Jack, but I can get Isaac to stop his blizzards. Is he blaming Jack for them?" Terra asked narrowing her eyes.

"Why?" Tooth asked wide eyed.

"I need to know."

"Yes, he is." North answered with a firm nod. The two were shocked to hear Terra give a growl.

"Isaac has been a thorn in my side for far too long. You might want to cover your ears." North and Tooth shrugged and did as she asked. "ISAAC, GET YOUR FROSTED BUTT HERE NOW!" They jumped not expecting the loudness of her voice. Soon the winter spirit wandered in, grimacing and rubbing his ears.

"You didn't have to yell…" Then he froze at the sight of Tooth and North. "So you told on me?" He asked scoffing.

"No, we come here to get Jack some help with his job." North said glaring at him. Isaac winced and looked at Terra.

"I can ex-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses Isaac. I told you to lay off Jack and let him do his work in peace. Is that so hard to ask for?"

"It's not my fault the sprites won't listen to him." Isaac said looking away from her.

"Well I think it is. I think you planted a thought in their minds."

"Oh and what thought would that be?" He sneered. North thought this was very stupid to do to the one person who made you come into existence. If any of them did that to Manny… North shuddered, not wanting to finish that thought.

"That Jack is a pest and not someone they should take orders from." Terra said looking like she could catch Isaac on fire. He winced.

"Okay, okay. I may have had something to do with it." She raised an eyebrow. "But you have no idea what it's like for a new winter spirit to come in and take your spot!" Isaac said angrily.

"You're right, I don't, but that doesn't give you the excuse to cause blizzards and blame it on somebody else!" Isaac was fuming and North and Tooth could hear the wind howling just outside the magical barrier. "Isaac stop this foolish behavior now!" Isaac's eyes widen.

"I-I can't!" He said seriously panicking.

"You don't have your powers under control!?" Tooth shouted, freaking out. North winced. Just what they all needed, a freaked out Tooth. Isaac winced too.

"You told me you had your powers under control." Terra said in a low, deadly voice.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Our only hope now is that Jack comes and stops this." Terra sighed. "Where is Jack?"

"He's at the pole." North said sighing. He really wished he'd brought Jack with him; exhausted or not.

"Don't you have any way of contacting him?"

"No, I've been working on it though." Terra sighed looking frustrated and North understood. If that storm is left alone, it can do a lot of damage.

"I thought you had the power to stop any kind of weather…" Tooth said confused.

"I don't. I only have the power of the earth, wind, fire, and air and nothing more. I made the spirits of winter, summer, spring, and fall so they can control the weather where it's needed. Manny made Jack and I made Isaac. It was coincidence really that Jack became a winter spirit."

"What do you mean?" North asked frowning.

"Don't you know how he became a winter spirit?" The two Guardians shook their heads. "I'm shocked, Tooth, that you don't know, since you have his memories."

"Just because I have every child's memories it doesn't mean I go and look in them." Tooth said sighing.

"How did Jack become winter spirit?" North wanted to know.

"I'm afraid that isn't my story to tell as I'm sure Jack would be angry that I told you."

"Did he tell you?" Tooth asked shocked.

"No, Manny did and when Jack found out that I did know, he got angry with me."

"When did he find out that you knew? He saw his memories while we were working on taking down Pitch."

"It was a couple of weeks ago, before winter ended. He did come to me about Isaac but he never got to say what he wanted to tell me when he found out about me knowing and he just blew up in my face and before he could start a blizzard or anything, he took off and I haven't seen him since." Terra said sadly. "I regret informing him after he told me that he didn't even know until spring last year. I've felt very horrible since then." Isaac rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"That's all I ever hear is Frost this and Frost that…." He grumbled. Terra glared at him.

"You be quiet. We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't decided to act foolishly and start a blizzard that you can't stop. Not only have you lied to me about your powers but you have disgraced everything a seasonal spirit stands for by not letting another spirit do his job peacefully and making him do it all on his own." Isaac glared back at her and looked away from her. He went off to the side and stared, bored, out the window. North was growing tired of his actions and wanted him to just shut up.

Jack's P.O.V

Jack was sleeping so peacefully until he heard, "Frostbite, you have to get up! It's urgent!" Jack pried open his eyes and saw Bunny looking cold, but worried.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked failing to stifle a yawn.

"It's bad. There's a blizzard around Terra's home and Isaac is there but he can't control his powers." Jack's eyes went comically wide.

"How do you know?"

"Apparently one of Tooth's fairies were with her and somehow made it to the Warren and told me, sort of." Jack could understand as he had no idea what the fairies were saying half the time.

"Alright, let's go." Jack said immediately jumping out of his bed and grabbing his staff.

"You know where Terra lives? I have no clue."

"Yeah but how can you not know where she lives if going to her was your idea?" Bunny just rolled his eyes and tapped his foot.

"Just come on." Jack grinned and flew down the hole and Bunny followed.

"Did you know there was a blizzard in Antarctica?" Bunny almost froze in mid hop.

"Y-yeah, but how did you?"

"I guess you could say I have an internal homing device for blizzards and other snow storms. I'm not mad that you or North never told me or anything but it would've been nice if you brought it up though."

"Sorry mate." Jack grinned.

"Don't worry about it." Bunny rolled his eyes and soon the two were in the midst of a snow blizzard. Bunny shivered. Jack's jaw almost dropped. "Isaac must've been really angry to have a blizzard of this size…" Jack was going to be so exhausted after this. He'll probably sleep for another week before he can go and start winter elsewhere.

"Uh, Frostbite, could you hurry it along? I'm freezing!"

"Oh. Sorry Bunny." Jack said sheepishly before he started concentrating on stopping the blizzard. Surprisingly the wind started to die down as soon as he closed his eyes. He could feel the snow slowing down ever so slowly. He could feel all his energy leave him gradually and soon Bunny was holding him up. "D-did it work?" Jack felt so drowsy and exhausted; just like he knew he would be.

"Yeah, kid, you did it."

"Good…"

"Come on, don't fall asleep on me yet. I'm sure Terra and the others would like to thank you." Jack snorted.

"Like Isaac would want to thank me…"

"I know this may not seem like an appropriate time to ask, but what did that guy do to you?" Jack shuddered not even bothering hiding it from Bunny. Jack hoped this would make the friendship between him and Bunny grow.

"He beat me pretty badly and told me that no one would ever believe in me and some other stuff amongst those lines." Bunny looked a bit guilty. Jack smiled. "Don't worry Bunny, I've already forgiven you for that and besides, Isaac did a lot worse than that…" Jack added the last part darkly.

"What more could he have done?" Bunny asked shocked. Jack shuddered again and held onto Bunny tightly as if he was going to fall over.

"He… well, after he beat me, I could barely move… he broke my staff and threw me into the ocean… I don't know what happened but my body just seized up and the next thing I know, I'm sinking closer to the bottom of the ocean, my staff floating next to me in pieces…"

"How'd you get out?" Bunny asked shocked. Jack shrugged.

"I just remember blacking out and when I woke up, I was on a snow bank and my staff was next to me, still in pieces… I mended it and then I was on my way. I've been afraid of drowning before that time but now it's ten times worse…"

"Why are you afraid of drowning, besides what you've just told me?" Jack took in a deep breath.

"Before I became Jack Frost, I was taking my sister out ice skating on the lake in Burgess ironically and we had ended up on some thin ice and it started cracking… so I told my sister we'd play a game of hopscotch and I saved her by catching her around the waist with my staff and throwing her to safety but in return I was back on the thin ice and I fell through and… drowned." Jack said closing his eyes as the memory went through his head.

"Oh mate, I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault. Anyways, I think that's why I didn't remember my past life, because I died. All that matters to me though, is that I saved my sister and hopefully she got over me and lived a long happy life… hopefully." There was a few more moments of silence before Bunny spoke again.

"Let's head inside, I'm sure the others are wondering who stopped the blizzard." Jack nodded and leaned on Bunny as the two made it inside.

"Jack, are you okay!?" Tooth swarmed the two as soon as they stepped inside. Jack chuckled.

"Yes, I'm okay Tooth, just exhausted. It might be another week before I can start my duties though."

"That's fine, Jack. You can rest as much as you need to." Terra said cutting in on the conversation. "I've been having a chat with Isaac here and the winter sprites. The winter sprites have agreed to be loyal to you and do whatever you ask. As for Isaac well, he'll be staying here with me for the time being as he has much thinking to do and I have a few things to discuss with him; one being his foolish behavior." Jack was shocked but smiled.

"Thanks Terra, I so owe you one."

"You don't as you took care of the blizzard around my home for me, so really we're even." Jack grinned.

"Works for me."

"Good, Isaac come with me, we have much talking to do." Isaac rolled his eyes and followed Terra into another room.

"Jack, I'm happy for you!" North boomed, patting Jack on the shoulder good naturedly. Jack smiled.

"Thanks." A sprite suddenly appeared in front of Jack and he looked very guilty and apologetic and started talking in sprite language that oddly enough, Jack understood. He chuckled. "It's alright. I know what Isaac's like. For all I know, he could've threatened you and the others." The sprite nodded furiously and started speaking quickly. Bunny, Tooth, and North looked lost but Jack was nodding along with the sprite's explanation. "That was very wrong of him. Have you told Terra yet?" Once again the sprite was nodding and talking again. "Good, then Isaac will definitely get his just deserts."

"What?" Bunny asked confused.

"It's an expression." Jack said looking shocked that Bunny didn't know that one. "It means Isaac will get in trouble."

"Oh." The sprite started talking again and Jack turned his attention back to it.

"Yes, go and work on stopping that blizzard in Antarctica and then from there, keep making snow around the southern parts of the world, got it?" The sprite nodded and after gathering the others, they set out to do what they were told.

"You understood them?" Tooth asked wide eyed.

"Well it's a bit like your fairies and the yetis." Jack said shrugging.

"I can see that…" North said thoughtfully.

"Sandy is totally going to flip since none of us told him what's going on." Jack said as they headed out. The other three Guardians winced, knowing that it was true and hoped they wouldn't be knocked out with dream sand.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

When Jack and the other Guardians got back to the pole, Sandy was standing there tapping his foot impatiently and he looked angry. "Look Sandy, we didn't want to bother you." North started but Sandy held up his finger and started making angry shapes above his head.

"I'm sorry Sandy." Jack finally said because he knew that since he didn't stand up to Isaac the last few times it was his fault.

"What are you talking about Jack? None of this is your fault!" Tooth said shocked.

"Yeah, Frostbite, it was all Isaac and everything you told me earlier, that was all Isaac, not you. No one can blame you for that, not one person." Bunny said giving Jack a stern look. Jack smiled.

"Thanks Bunny. I'm going to go rest. See you guys when I wake up." Then before anyone could say anything, Jack was already half way to his room, where when he got in there, he plopped on the bed, belly first and fell asleep like that; happy that he and Bunny had grown closer as friends.

Bunny's P.O.V

"What?" Bunny asked as everyone stared at him.

"You know what Isaac did to him the last time they crossed paths." North muttered.

"Yeah but it ties into how he became Jack Frost and that's something I shouldn't be telling without Frostbite's permission." Tooth looked sad and North looked at him suspiciously. Suddenly there was a bell going off and the three looked to see Sandy shaking one of the elves.

"Oh, sorry Sandy, you were saying?" North said looking at the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy gave a silent sigh and asked them to tell him what had happened. So the three Guardians recounted everything that just happened in the last week. By the end, Sandy looked worried but happy. Bunny was just glad that the whole thing was over and that Frostbite finally got the help he deserved.


End file.
